This invention is directed to brassieres. More particularly, this invention is directed to a wireless support system for a brassiere or other breast supporting garments.
Brassieres provide support and enhance the shape of breasts. Brassieres often have a device in the cups of the brassiere to provide support. Devices intended to provide support and shaping for the cups of a bra and similar articles have long been known. These devices are commonly known as underwires and are inserted into and held within a fabric sleeve disposed about the periphery of the lower section of the bra cup. They are made from materials, such as bone, metal or plastic, and are provided in various forms, shapes and cross-sections. Most commonly, the underwire is formed of relatively thin metallic pieces of rectangular cross-section, shaped into an essentially semi-circular or U-shaped form that allows the underwire to be fitted within a sleeve disposed about the periphery of the lower half of the bra cup.
While such underwire structures have achieved widespread usage, a number of significant disadvantages result from their use. In particular, the underwires can damage the fabric sleeve into which the underwire is inserted or irritate the skin of a user leading to discomfort and sometimes bruising. Deformation or distortion of the underwires arises from washing and drying of bras containing underwires. Multiple washings lead to degradation of the fabric of the garment due to shrinkage of the fabric and/or the relative movement occurring between the stiff, rigid metal underwire and the fabric of the bra brought about in machine washing and drying. Using underwires coated with a polymeric material or metal underwires that have plastic tips at their ends does not alleviate these problems completely.
Moreover, underwires require different designs for different style and/or size bras. Further, each underwire has to be sewn into a fabric sleeve of the bra during assembly. This requires additional labor and increases costs of manufacture and materials.
The invention is related to a brassiere including a front bodice having an inner layer and an outer layer that may be formed of fabric, a back bodice secured to the front bodice, and a wireless frame. The wireless frame include a lower frame portion having an upper edge and a lower edge, two cup portions disposed proximate the upper edge, and at least one extending arm extending from each cup portion. The brassiere also includes at least one shoulder strap for coupling the back bodice at least one of the front bodice and frame. In addition, the frame is disposed between the inner and outer layers.
In some embodiments, the at least one shoulder trap may couple the back bodice to a cup portion, and in others the at least one shoulder strap may be secured to the at least one extending arm. The at least one shoulder strap may surround at least a portion of the at least one extending arm.
The front bodice may surround the frame of the brassiere. In order to retain the frame, the front bodice may have a lower seam, a first side seam and a second side seam, and an at least one shoulder strap connection portion. The frame may have a periphery and may be retained proximate the periphery.
In some embodiments, the frame is formed of unitary construction, while in others the frame is formed of at least two portions that are coupIed together. Polyurethane may be used to form the frame.
The frame may further include a sling portion proximate the upper edge of the lower frame portion, with the sling portion connecting the cup portions. The back bodice may include two back straps, each strap having a first end and a second end, with the first ends being secured to the front bodice and the second ends b mg secured to each other. Such an arrangement of second ends may be releasably securable.
The invention also relates to a brassiere that includes a unitary molded support body. The support body has a lower support portion with a top edge and a bottom edge, two cup portions disposed proximate the top edge, and at lest one extending arm extending from each cup portion. The support body is disposed within a front portion of the brassiere and the brassiere is free of wires.
The invention further relates to a support for a brassiere including a lower frame portion having an upper edge and a lower edge and at least one sling portion disposed proximate the upper edge of the lower frame portion. Two cup portions are provided on the at least one sling portion proximate the upper edge of the lower frame, each cup portion having an inner part and an outer part. In addition, the support includes two extending arms each having an upper end and each extending from the outer part of a cup portion. The support is wireless and at least the lower edge of the lower frame and the upper end of the extending arms are configured for coupling to surrounding structure of the brassiere.
The support may be a molded, unitary construction. The lower frame portion may include a first section, and the at least one sling portion may include second and third sections coupled together and attached to the lower frame portion. The lower frame and the sling portions may be sewn together, and the support may be formed of polyurethane. The support may be substantially formed of a single polymeric material.
This invention additionally is directed to a wireless support system for a brassiere. The wireless support system comprises a three-dimensional frame having a sling section and a lower frame section. The sling section and lower frame section maybe separate pieces that are sewn together into the three-dimension shape, or they may be one-piece that is molded into the desired three-dimensional shape. he lower frame is provided between the underarm areas and fits underneath the breasts. The sling portion comprises two cup portions and two extending arms that reach into the straps of the brassiere to provide lift and support to the breasts. The sling portions support the heaviest part of the breasts, as they are located under the bust and at the sides to contain the breasts and provide support and lift. The slings have a three-dimensional circumferential shape surrounding the breasts. The extending arms reach into the shoulder straps of the brassiere to provide additional lift and support through the shoulder straps. Preferably , the frame is made of a soft flexible foam such as polyurethane. The frame, once made, is preferably sewn into the interior of a brassiere between an outer material of the brassiere and an inner material of the brassiere that resides against the wearer""s skin.